Photolithography generally refers to an optical process used to transfer geometric patterns onto a substrate. Many traditional photolithography techniques use a light-sensitive polymer (commonly referred to as a “photoresist”) to create geometric patterns. A negative photoresist becomes polymerized after exposure to light, while positive photoresists allow the pattern created by exposure to the light to be removed. As a result, two-dimensional and three-dimensional relief images can be created on the substrate by exposing the light sensitive polymer to a curing light. The curing light is typically an ultraviolet light. In many cases, multiple treatments of the light-sensitive polymer can be used to create complex geometric patterns.
One of the advantages of photolithography is the ability to create extremely small complex patterns. However, traditional systems typically require a flat substrate and are not very effective at creating shapes that are not flat. In addition, traditional versions of the process can be time consuming and expensive, especially for complex patterns. As a result, there is a need for improved systems and methods for photolithography.